Eros
by Writeous
Summary: Love is a funny thing. It can be perfect, it can be fleeting, it can be just plain weird. From DannyxSam, to MaddiexFreakshow, to FentonxPhantom, a one-shot for different couples that Butch would cringe to see.


Staring Contest

"Face it, Phantom; I could totally take you down."

Phantom propped his head in his hand, bored at the challenge from his human half. "Is that so?"

Fenton leaned back on his desk chair, smirking, "Hell yeah. I've been doing this since I was five." He grinned triumphantly, "And I win every time."

Phantom sighed, "So you find that because you beat them, you can beat me?"

The human crossed his arms, "'Course I can."

"Then why do you ask, since you're so absolutely certain of yourself?"

"Because you're a challenge," Fenton replied in exasperation. "You used to be me, right?" He pointed at himself, as if to confirm the statement, "So you obviously are an even match."

"I'm also a _ghost_, Fenton," Phantom stressed. "Who doesn't _need_ to blink. That's hardly an even match."

"Oh yeah?" Fenton licked his lips. "Wanna bet?"

"Fenton-"

"I don't believe you, Phantom," Fenton said accusingly, "Ghost or not, dude, I can take you."

Phantom tilted his head, as if not believing what he was hearing. "Fenton, I admire your will, but you can't honestly think-"

Fenton put his hands in the air, "Then prove me wrong." He came closer, putting his face mere inches from the ghost, causing the latter to scoot farther away from him. "I dare you."

"This is idiotic-"

"Stop putting it off, Phantom! Or are you just scared to lose to a human?"

Phantom's eyes narrowed at the jab, "Me, lose to a human? Impossible."

Fenton shrugged, "Then prove it."

Phantom settled down across from his human half, resting his elbows on his knees, "Do your worst, then. I pity you for your impending loss."

Fenton just gave him an easy smile, bobbing his head as if he knew the ghost would eventually agree. He screwed his eyes shut, Phantom watched in bemusement. The ghost blinked once to humor him.

"Ready, set, go!" Fenton said in one breath, opening his eyes to stare at Phantom. The ghost only smirked, matching the human's steady look.

After a few seconds of concentrated silence, the ghost spoke up, "Give it up, Fenton. You can't win."

"Or can I?" Fenton replied, not missing a beat. Phantom sensed what Fenton was going to do before he actually did it, and leaned away as Fenton brought his hands together to clap loudly a few centimeters from the bridge of the ghost's nose.

"Cliché, Fenton." Phantom said after the sharp echo faded, "You'll have to do better than that."

Fenton smiled, opening his eyes wider. "Eh. Didn't think it'd work, anyway." He paused for a moment, thoughtful. "How about…" He snapped his fingers against Phantom's ears, only making the ghost shake his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Tacky."

One side of Fenton's mouth quirked up, his eyes alight at the prospect of a challenge. "So help me, Phantom, I will get you to blink."

Phantom only shrugged, "Good luck."

For the next few seconds, Fenton tried every dirty trick in the book, from tugging on a lock of Phantom hair to trying to trying to tickle him, somehow keeping up his cheery demeanor as each attempt only ended with Phantom watching him with the same unimpressed stare.

"You can't win, Fenton," Phantom finally said, seeing the other boy's eyes start to water as Fenton kept them stubbornly open.

"Oh, watch me." Fenton said, tilting his chin up in defiance, moving closer as his eyes became slits.

"Fenton-"

The rest of the ghost's words were muffled in shock as the human sealed their lips, moving their mouths together as he stared into the ghost's eyes.

Phantom leapt back with a yelp, his powers getting the best of him as he sunk through the bedsheets to settle on the ground underneath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand furiously, staring at the beams on the underside of the bed. Green blood rushed to his face, and he took a long breath.

After a beat of silence, Phantom finally lifted himself from the floor, landing on the sheets, "Fenton, was that really necessar-"

Fenton just put his hands behind his head, silencing his ghost half as he called out casually, "You blinked!"

* * *

**Well, let's start this with some Heroic Amusement! This particular shot is inspired by **this **at** **otpprompts on Tumblr.**

**Alright, so this is a multi-ship one-shot series, pretty much so I can practice writing romance. It will update periodically, and it does take requests. You can drop whatever pairing, (however crazy it may be), in a review, and I'll put it on my list. So if you have an OTP that is virtually unrecognized, just say the ship and I'll try and give it justice. I might do OT3's as well, so don't be afraid to put those in. Genres and length will vary. Most of the pairings will appear more than once anyway.**

**By the way, please don't be offended by the summary. **

**Before I sign out, I just want to address all Amethyst Oceaners. ****_Yes_****, I do realize that DannyxSam is the most popular ship in the Phandom. ****_No_****, spamming me with requests for it will not make it happen faster. Patience. It will come.**


End file.
